Naruto The Musical
by SilentWhispersMoonlight
Summary: What happens when , the naruto characters get hit by a weird jutsu ?
1. Chapter 1

It was sunny day, in Konoha and a random Ninja called …

It was sunny day, in Konoha and a random Ninja called …. Chikayo, yeah the random ninja was called Chikayo. Anyway Chikayo stood on, the hokage faces grinning and made a few hand signs and an invisible wave, hit konoha, akatsuki and orochimaru and suna. And the wave hit the naruto characters.

And then Chikayo disappeared with out a trace.

It was currently 4am in, the morning and the Ninja's were fast asleep dreaming.

And then the ninja's felt a weird sensation, through their bodies, they shrugged off the feeling.

Tsunade yawned and turned over in her purple bed.

It was now 8am. "HOKAGE! " Screamed Genma.

"What is it? " Tsunade.

"I found something weird, on the new security tape "Said Genma , showing Tsunade the tape.

"It's probably nothing, " Tsunade Assured.

And the ninja's started their day as normal until..

Me: Hope you like the intro , for the new story !


	2. The trauma starts

By the way, I don't Own Naruto or any of the songs

By the way, I don't Own Naruto or any of the songs.. I edited some of the songs so it would go with the story

Naruto awoke up at 10am.

He stretched and yawned, today was a new day, and everyday he started his day with the delicious ramen breakfast. He sighed in content.

He approached the ramen stand and ate the ramen and then felt a weird tingling feeling inside of he and then he had the urge to sing and then he uncontrollably sang "Yummy, Yummy I've got ramen in my tummy!" (I made that up!). "Wow that was weird "Naruto said paying for his Ramen and walked off.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's base, Orochimaru slowly opened his, eyes and sang "I'm a cold hearted snake! " "Wow that was weird "Orochimaru shrugged. Kabuto stared wide eyed at Orochimaru after his, musical performance. "What? "

Kisame stretched and got out of his bed and then sung "I'm blue dabadedabedabbadie "(I don't know how to spell it! )

All of the akatsuki stared at him.

Sasori suddenly sung "I've got no strings, to hold me down, to make me frit or make me frown, I hate strings but now I'm free! There are no strings on me! "

Then Deidara felt the same tingling sensation as Sasori and Kisame then he suddenly sung "Dude looks like a lady , grr grr , Dude looks like a lady ! "

Then Konan sang "You don't know my name! " (But her name is included it so you do know her name! lol)

Then Hidan sang "That's me in, the corner, that's me in the spot light, losing my religion! "

Then suddenly Kakuzu Sang "Money money, must be funny in a rich man's world! "

Itachi sang "I'm bringing Sexy back and the rest of the akatsuki don't know how to act! "

And then Tobi sang "Sunshine lollypops and rainbows everything is wonderful when all of the akatsuki are together! "

And To top it off Pein sang "Pein with out love, Pein can't get enough! "He sung this while holding a mirror he was singing about him self!

Suddenly Zetsu sang "I'm beautiful in, every single way! Words can't bring me down! "

"That was weird! " All of the akatsuki said at their musical outburst.

Neji and Ino were walking back from training when ino asked "What do you think of Teten as you r girlfriend"

Neji sang "I don't want her, you can have her, and she's too fat for me! Too fat for me too fat for me "

Ino laughed. Tenten growled in the bush that she was hiding in. "Hey neji you, want to go on a date? " ino asked neji.

"Okay "Neji replied.

"Tonight, at seven come to my house okay then we, can go on our date! " Ino said.

And the new couple walked; hand in hand back to konoha. "Damnit Neji was supposed, to be my boyfriend."

Tenten growled watching as they walked off into the sunset.

Lee was walking back from training when he started singing "macho macho man , yeah I must be a macho man ! " Lee looked confused and walked away like nothing had happened.

"Gaara why are you looking, at me like that? Do you want something? "Kankuro and Temari asked.

"I want candy! " Gaara sang.

The three looked confused at Gaara's singing outburst.

Me: what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of naruto the musical !

Gaara : …..kill Kankuro and Temari

Kankuro and Temari: …

Lee : …

Naruto : …


	3. Tsunade finally found out

Summary: What happens when, the Naruto characters get hit by a weird jutsu

Summary: What happens when, the Naruto characters get hit by a weird jutsu?

The gambling obsessed hokage was, sitting on her royal purple throne/chair. She was unaware of the strange singings outbursts of the akatsuki, orochimaru's team and the gennin of konoha and suna.

She was currently, writing out mission reports for the ANBU blackops, Jonnin, and the Gennin.

Tsunade sighed sometimes, her life was so boring, and she wished that something exciting would happen ..,. Something that was musical.

Jiraiya walked in, to report the strange singing outbursts of the akatsuki, Orochimaru, gennin of konoha and the sand three.

"Tsunade I-"Jiraiya was cut of by Tsunade suddenly standing on her desk and singing "You and me, we have an opportunity  
and we could make it something really cool  
But you, you think I'm not that kind of girl  
I'm here to tell you baby, I know how to rock your world.

Don't think that I'm not strong  
I'm the one to take you on  
don't underestimate me boy  
I'll make you sorry you were born  
you don't know me  
the way you really should  
you sure misunderstood

Dont' call me baby  
You got some nerve, and baby that'll never do  
You know I don't belong t o you  
It's time you knew I'm not your baby  
I belong to me, so  
Don't call me baby

Behind my smile is my IQ  
I must admit, this does not sit, with the likes of you  
you're really sweet  
Mmm, you're really nice  
But didn't mama ever tell you not to play with fire

Tsunade went crimson on her pale face. Jiraiya was shocked about the song that Tsunade sung beautifully.

"Umm I came to report about the strange singing outburst of the akatsuki, Orochimaru, the Gennin and the sand three. Oh and by the way you sung that song beautifully "Jiraiya reported.

"T-thank you Jiraiya, I'll have Shizune look into it "Tsunade replied.

Sakura was chasing Sasuke with a big net and then suddenly Sasuke stopped which surprised Sakura.

Sasuke started singing "Uh, Would you be my girl?  
Would you be my (Would you be my girlfriend?)  
Would you be my, (would you be my girlfriend?).

Sasuke pointed to Naruto.

He don't want you like I want you believe me boo I been told  
He don't appreciate you, ma, I can tell by the way he hold you  
He don't love you like I can love you  
Or squeeze you like I squeeze  
I'll make your neck pop back and in fact I'll buckle your knees (hey)  
Okay, baby what's it gone' take for you to be my lady (tell me right now)  
I hear your friends say you should  
Your parents say you was good  
Your lil' friend Hinata keep yelling', "Sakura, I wish you would"

But you're hesitating', debating' whether or not it's real  
I ain't shooting game, boo, I'm just telling you how I feel  
I'm digging everything about you  
Your hips an' the way the sway  
I hate to see you leave boo, but let us see ya all the way  
I'll be your personal shrink, boo, I care what you think  
I bought the Bentely in pink 'cuz my dough  
So tell ya man bye bye and tell 'em your long (gone)  
Ain't no needing' waiting' up, you done found you another (home)

Naruto sang "I don't know why you care (why you thinking' bout him Sakura?)  
He doesn't even know you're there (no, no)

"'Cause he don't love your eyes (no)  
And he don't love your smile (no)  
Sasuke took over

"Naruto you know that ain't fair (c'mon"

Naruto and Ino sang "In the middle of the night  
is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
and baby when you cry" Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
"I got an idea" (Sasuke singing)

"Why don't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend"

Hinata sang "Does he know what you feel (he know what ya feel)" Suddenly Sakura sang "  
Are you sure that it's real? " "Yeah" Hinata sang (are you sure? Sakura sung that are you sure that it's real bit and are you sure bit.)"

The song ended and Sasuke asked Sakura "Will you be my girlfriend? " "YES! " Sakura yelled.

"Damn it! " Naruto growled.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to go out on a date? "Hinata finally confessed. "YES! I've always preferred you than sakura, no offence sakura "Naruto yelled.

"That was a good song! "Spoke a voice out of no where.

"Tsunade and jiraiya "they all yelled.

Deidara: Rate and review also the authoress doesn't own Naruto or the songs!


	4. hokage's plan

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, because i couldn't think of anything to write for "Naruto the Musical " i hope you enjoy this chapter **

Tsunade was thinking, "Because all of the singing outbreaks I could arrange it so that konoha has a musical until the singing outbreaks stop … "

"Shizune I NEED YOU FOR A SECOND! " Tsunade yelled loudly.

"Yes hokage samma? " Shizune replied.

"I have an idea! " Tsunade proudly announced.

"What is it lady Tsunade? " Shizune answered.

"I was thinking, that konoha has a musical until the singing outbreaks stop! " Tsunade replied excitedly.

"That's a great idea! " Shizune replied

"What's the meeting about Tsunade baa Chan? " Naruto asked. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled shaking her fist.

"Anyway, I was thinking , that you , the sand siblings , akatsuki and Orochimaru will do a musical in konoha until the singing outbreaks stop " Tsunade calmly explained. "WHAT! "They all yelled.

"Damn it uchiha's don't sing! " Itachi and Sasuke said.

"YOU WILL SING, OR I'll STEAL ALL OF YOUR DIARIES AND READ THEM OVER MY NEW SPEAKER "Tsunade growled.

"Fine … "Orochimaru hissed.

So it was arranged, the musical will be arranged in konoha, much to the dislike of the affected ninja's.


	5. The building complete

Tsunade paced the new musical building in big lights it read "Naruto the Musical ".

Tsunade smiled the musical building was complete, now all she needed the scripts for the songs.

After talking to Shizune about what songs to use for the people, she called all the affected ninja to have a meeting once again.

"What's the meeting for Hokage samma? "Sakura asked.

"I would like to let you know that the building which the musical is going to be held in is complete "Tsunade.

"What it called? "Asked Pein.

"It's called Naruto the Musical! " Tsunade announced.

"These are the song's you will be singing! " Tsunade said handing out pieces of paper to everyone.

"WHAT? " They all screamed.

"Practice them and the musical will be next week! " Tsunade announced.

The ninja trudged back home clutching the piece of paper they got given.

"I'm so evil "Tsunade chuckled.


	6. its time

**Sorry this being so short **

So all of the ninja's gathered around the stage it was nearly time for them to sing on the stage for that had all ready rehearsed their songs. "Here are your outfits to wear "Tsunade said handing everyone an outfit. "Joy "Orochimaru said sarcastically.

They all changed into their outfits and it was time for them to sing.

"Welcome to Naruto the Musical " Iruka said cheerfully. The crowd cheered.

"The first ninja to sing is ….. "


	7. barbie girl

"The first ninja to sing is ….. "

"Orochimaru! " Iruka read loudly.

The crowd cheered loudly again.

Orochimaru walked on the stage wearing a pink sparkly dress with a purple bow, everyone laughed.

Kabuto was wearing a suit and he had a microphone as well because he was going to sing ken's lines.

Kabuto began to sing "Hi Barbie "

"Hi ken! " Orochimaru replied singing.

"Wanna go for a ride? " Kabuto sang.

"Sure Ken! "

"Jump in! "

"Ha ha" Naruto laughed backstage.

Orochimaru sang "I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation! "

Kabuto chimed in "Come on, Barbie, let's go party "

Orochimaru repeated "I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world, life in plastic; it's fantastic you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation "

"I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dolly! " Orochimaru sang putting on a blonde wig.

Kabuto sang "You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky ! "

"You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa " Orochimaru sung .

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation "

Kabuto sung "Come on, Barbie, let's go party "while Orochimaru sung "ha ha ha, yeah" that bit was sung four times.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
you can say I'm always yours  
you can touch, you can play  
you can say I'm always yours

"Orochimaru sung.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party,"kabuto sung that bit while Orochimaru joined in with the " ha ha ha," yeah bits.  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation " Orochimaru sung out of breath.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"

then it finally ended with Orochimaru saying "Oh, I'm having so much fun!" and kabuto saying "Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!"

and Orochimaru ended the song saying "Oh, I love you Ken! "


End file.
